


Home

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been away; he's coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



> These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but not really. No offense intended.
> 
> Written for [](http://sorchasilver.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sorchasilver.livejournal.com/)**sorchasilver** who causes large amounts of fic.

It's been too long. Adam doesn't know how long, even, any more, just night after night in a different city every day, traveling until he's not sure what state he's in, which time zone, even which country. But this one, yeah, this one Adam knows. The hustlers outside the doors as the humid evening air slides in as airport doors open, the smell of the city, scream of traffic, cabs lined up in reassuringly familiar yellow streaks out the corner of his eye. He's rarely been so thankful to have his own car, his own driver, and if it's not someone waiting with a sign that says Lambert, it's a familiar face, a familiar car. Someone to take his bags and put them in the trunk as he slides into the back, bitterdark scent of leather rising from the seats. Leather, and something else. A sharper scent, sweeter, and Adam blinks, looks to his left as someone pushes a bottle into his hand, liquid moving inside the plastic enough to let him know it's already open.

He takes a sip, almost automatically, but he's not looking away from that face, that smile, those amazing brown eyes, softer than usual, warm with welcome.

"About fucking time, bitch," Brad says, and climbs into his lap, regardless of Ben getting into the driver’s seat, or the engine starting, or the car pulling away into the early morning traffic. "Did you know your flight was a whole fucking hour late? I nearly drank that before you got here, so you better appreciate it."

Adam drops back his head and laughs, relaxed for the first time in longer than he's even going to think of, gets a good grip on Brad's ridiculously tiny ass with his free hand, and scoots him in closer. "Nice to see you too, baby," he retorts, grins at the moment of silence, and kisses the sting of waiting from his lips.

He's finally home.


End file.
